Back To Business
by xToughDreams
Summary: It's been ten years after the events of Paris and Prague, everyone's convinced that the Nephilim race is extinct and will never return again. But is everything really over? LCxKT
1. Prologue - Chapter 1

Well, hello. Before we start I wanted you guys to know that this is the first story I'm publishing and English is not my native language, meaning I will probably make some mistakes :P And I also have lack of skills to write action scenes.

I will gladly appreciate your help and tips on grammar, or how the story goes as long as you're kind ^.^ Tell me if things are going too fast in the story, because I recently found out that I have a bad habit on doing that. This part was extremely short and undetailed that I decided to make it a prologue, explaining how they reunited. The real chapter one will probably be up around this week. The story takes place 10 years after the events of Paris.

Alright one last thing!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the recognizable characters who took part in Tomb Raider series, this is a non-profit story. Yaay.

* * *

"It's three p.m. He should've been here by now." Lara said dryly to Zip who was standing right next to her.

"Can't blame him. I wouldn't come if I was in his shoes."

"Oh shut it, will you? Your job is to make sure _he_'s not around. I don't want to be overheard as we speak."

Couple of minutes later, Lara spotted a pair of blue eyes which were halfly hidden by brown strands of hair approaching her and her friend. "There he is." the Tomb Raider said, nodding her head towards the man moving closer.

"Ooooh, now I get why you're so obsessed with him. He's hot." Lara just replied with a grin which slowly faded as the American stopped right in front of her. 

"So I guess it was you who sent the letter." He said, enthusiastically.

"Yes. I needed to talk to you."

"Spill."

She looked around, analyzing the crowded street they were in. "Not here. I'ts not safe."

"Fine." he paused, looking at the man standing awkwardly next to Lara. "You're not gonna introduce me to the friend of yours?"

"Oh, sure. This is Zip, my technical assistant, needed him to check around in order to make sure we're not followed. Zip, Kurtis."


	2. Chapter 2

I'm thinking of changing the rating to T/13+ in a few chapters since I probably won't be able to hold Kurtis from swearing no longer and myself from not writing about Lara and Kurtis' relationship-thingy. Just wanted you to know :P

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the recognizable characters who took part in Tomb Raider series, this is a non-profit story.

* * *

Chapter 2

"So, what is it that you wanna talk about?" Kurtis asked, walking through the massive doors of the rebuilt Croft Manor.

"Here, take a seat. Winston, two coffees please." Lara stopped, waiting for the man to sit on one of the sofas nearby the burning fireplace. She was surprised at how willingly he came to her house. _"It shouldn't be that easy"_ she mused.

"It has been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Indeed. I never thought you'd like to see me again."

"You know, I thought you were dead back in Strahov. The amount of blood on the floor was enough to kill a normal person."

"I am _not_ a normal person." The American snapped, leaving the woman in a puzzled expression. "You saw my powers in the Louvre, right? It takes more than a sick monster to kill me."

"Enlighten me, please."

"My pleasure." He paused, accepting the warm coffee he was offered by the butler, Winston, as he catched his name earlier. He took a sip and continued on: "Even though being a Lux Veritatis is a pain in the ass, I have to admit that it has it's advantages. I won't die unless I'm shot right in the head, or heart. " He paused and took another sip, accepting the hot liquid warm up his throat. "The other wounds heal themselves in time depending how critical they are, which, in Strahov, the wound was really deep. Took me two years to fully recover."

"I'm guessing that was the reason you didn't contact me." The Tomb Raider said, after taking a sip from her own coffee.

"Exactly. After I healed I thought it was too late and moved on. Guess you didn't. Why did you invite me here anyway?"

The woman just stared at him for a while, unsure how to tell what happened in the past few weeks.

"I'm being followed."

"What do I have to do with that?"

"It's..." She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "It's Karel."

Her statement made the American's hand holding the coffe cup halt mid-air as he widened his eyes in disbelief. "What?"

"It started a couple of weeks ago, I had the feeling I was being stalked, so I got Zip to look around me one day I went out, he told me he saw a blonde man wherever I went, and uh, according to his description there's a big possibility that it's Karel even though I was sure he's dead. And you were the only person I knew that could know how to kill him, Zip found your adress, and you know the rest, I sent you the letter and the plane tickets."

"Well, I couldn't waste a first class flight to England. But you could've just called, why did you want me here?"

Lara took her last sip from the coffee and placed the cup on the coffe table in front of her.

"It's really disappointing to say this but I can't do this without you. Even though how much we tried, we couldn't find out where Karel is, nor what he wants. I'm hoping you'll help us."

Kurtis was about to say something when another familiar male voice coming from the stairs joined the conversation "Hey, Lara the fuck is this thing?" The newcomer had blonde hair, deep blue eyes with a muscular body, wearing some pair of jeans and sneakers, shirtless. Which caught Kurtis' attention was the thing he was holding. _His _chirguai was resting on his hands. It didn't take the American so long to recognize who he was. Larson Conway, his rival from the good old military days. He was in Lara's house, god knows if they were dating or not, _and _he was holding Kurtis' weapon.

* * *

Hey, I wanted say thanks to Urban, Christine and Carolien for their help and ideas, if they weren't here this chapter would probably be up next month :P I know it's not very long but there's not much to write yet. You're reviews are really appreciated since they courage to me continue this story ^.^

Oh btw sorry about Larson's language here, as I said before, I'm not really good at holding myself from writing those :P And again about Larson, I'm not planning on explaining how he didn't die, you can make it up yourselves :) Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

So, I made the story Rated T, sorry if that disappoints you (I don't know if it should o.O) And sorry about the small delay, since I have no idea where this story going it's hard to come up with a chapter :P Anyway here it is, I hope you like it, your reviews are really appreciated, thanks ^_^

**Some legal stuff:** I don't own any of the recognizable characters who took part in Tomb Raider series, this is a non-profit story.

* * *

_Chapter 3_

The moment Larson realized who the other American was, he halted in the middle of the stairs.

"_This_ was the Kurtis you were talking about?!" he said in a harsh voice.

"You are with_ him_?!" The Lux Veritatis asked loudly.

Lara just stood still for a while, trying to understand what was going on. "Do you know each other?" There was a moment of silence which seemed like an eternity. Both of the men were staring at each other as if they were going to kill the other if they even moved a bit. Finally Kurtis spoke up. "Unfortunately, yes, we do." He got up from his seat, walked towards his rival and snatched his chirguai out of his hands. "Sorry but if he's in, I'm out." He then turned around and started making his way to the door.

"With which money are you going to buy a ticket back to Paris?" Lara was now standing behind the Lux Veritatis, hands crossed on her chest, leaving him in in a puzzled expression.

"I'll find a way." He replied dryly and left the manor.

That wasn't the answer Lara was hoping for, but she knew if he decided to leave, he'd leave. She sighed and dropped herself into the couch, covering her face with her hands. "I have to get him back."

Larson gazed at her for a second, then sat next to her. "No, you don't. You have me, you don't need him."

"Don't you get it, Larson? I _need_ him, he's the only one who knows how to kill Karel!"

"You can find out how to kill him alone, you always do! Aren't you the badass Tomb Raider who doesn't get any help from anyone?" He smiled and put his arm around her. "As long as I'm with you, you don't need anyone else. Okay?" She looked up and cracked a smile. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

* * *

He was walking down the street, trying to reach his motel in the pouring rain when his phone rang. He ignored it, and kept on walking.

His motel room was small, the bed was really uncomfortable but it was the best he could afford with such small amount of money he had.

As he sat down at the edge of the stone hard bed, his phone rang again. He let go of a long sigh and stretched his arm to the table to see who was calling.

"What do you want?"

"Are you in the motel?"

"Yes... You were right, she needs me."

"Good. She'll come for you. Wait for a few days."

"How come you're so sure she will?"

"We have a deal, Mr. You are going to do what I say without questioning them, and you'll get what you want, remember?"

"Fine, Joachim, whatever you say."

"I prefer Karel, please."

* * *

"Hey, Zip." Lara said, leaning over the glass wall of the tech-room.

"Hey Lara. You want anything? And where's Kurtis? I haven't seen him around."

"Well, appearently Larson and Kurtis knew each other and were rivals back in their old military days. He got mad at left." She took a deep breath, then continued: "You can hack the hotel computers and find where he is, right?" She didn't care about what Larson said, she needed him, and she was going to get him back at any costs.

* * *

Thanks for reading, thank you for your comments and feedbacks, they really help me out a lot ^^

I'm intending to add more romance in the story than adventure since I stated I suck at writing action :D But I'll try my best to add action scenes so that this story won't turn into a cheesy soap opera :P


End file.
